Flames of Light
by magicwriter224
Summary: A new member has been added to the teen titans.How will BB react to the new babe in the house named Light. rated M for later chapters first fanfic go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1: SUNRISE

_**AN: **_hi thanks for reading my 1st fanfic. My story will be in narrator, bb, and light's POV so bear with me.

I don't own teen titans but I own the lovely Ms. Light a.k.a Stephanie.

_**The flames of light**_

Prologue: 

She flew with such grace that even Robin had to stop for a second and watch her. She blasted the moth in one shot and the titans stood amazed. Then she turned around and his heart was won. She said "Hi I'm Light."

Chapter One: Sunrise

The titans had just got out of bed when the alarm started to ring. Robin was ready and said" titans go". Beast Boy changed to an eagle and star carried Cyborg and they were off. The moth was back and his swarm was bigger than ever. The titans took out most of the mutant alien moths when raven spotted a girl fling in the air. She wore all white and when she swooped down all they saw was her ebony black hair. Everyone stopped for a second because they have never seen a person or creature as majestic as her. They then got back to work, and then a large fiery blast was fired by the girl. Beast boy didn't want to be shown up so he was about to take out 3 moths when he saw that they were larva and the moth was badly burned and the triggering device was destroyed. The titans all gazed at the girl like a kid at a petting zoo for the first time. Then she turned around and smiled and beast boy shifted to human form to watch her. She skin was like milk chocolate her hair windblown and she was just as tall as beast boy and was quite curvy though she was slender. She floated down to the ground and said "Hi I'm Light". And the first thing to cross BB's was "uhhhhhhhhh! Wow".

Light's POV:

Wow I'm now a titan. I never thought this would happen. I have my own room in the tower and ….beast boy keeps drooling at me. It is kind of weird!!!

I was about to faint when Robin asked me to be on the team

"Light you can be a powerful asset to the titans. Do you want to join us? "

"Yes of course. What do I have to do?"

"Just answer a few questions and do the training course."

"Sure, yes of course, fire away."

"What is your real name and how did you get your powers?"

"Well my name is Stephanie Owens and I got my powers by a little dunk in toxic waste by a bully when I was 6."

"What is the full extent to your powers?"

"I can fly blast fire from my arms, legs, and eyes and I can read minds when I want to"

"Well then just complete the course and you are officially a titan"

I was so happy. My room is across the hall from Starfire's and next to Beast Boy's. I went to the living room to meet everyone and they were so nice. Then I creamed Cyborg in the new fighter unite game and he crushed in a bear... or robot hug saying I'm now his sister he always wanted. Beast boy still drooled at me. Then I read his mind and he kept saying "She is HOT!!!" I smiled and went to bed early. I can't wait for tomorrow… wait what is that noise … is that … it is…

AN: cliffy magic please review no flames but good suggestions would be nice. Thanks for reading. Need 10 reviews to see what happens next. Bye

-magicwriter224


	2. Chapter 2 :New Glow

**AN: I'M SO DISAPPOINTED!!!!! I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!!! I love this story so I'm going to continue.**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS AND I NEVER WILL… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**Narrator's POV**

**The moans were echoing past Light's bedroom wall. Light being too nosy for her own good, wanted to know where the noises were coming from. She walked out of her room and followed the noise**

_**What is going on?**_

**Light found herself in front of Beast Boy's room. Letting her curiosity get the best her, she opened her mind and she could hear only incoherent sounds. "Beast Boy" she muttered as she was about to close her mind, but a picture of her giving Beast Boy a blow job filled her mind first. She closed her mind immediately. Shocked beyond belief, she slowly opened up her mind again. This time it was a picture of her riding him so fast…Light felt her panties soak and started to think of feeling up on the thin, but sculpted body that was Beast Boy.**

_**I got to get out of here**_

**Light rushed off to her room and a long cold shower.**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**Beast Boy was on his way to breakfast. He had just stepped into the room when Light rushed passed him. He shrugged it off as girl stuff. As he stuffed his face with Cyborg, Robin brief the others on the new girl. "She is a good addition to the team"**

"**Yeah" said Cyborg with a mouth full of food.**

"**Yes she most certainly is" responded Starfire**

"**She's alright" commented Raven**

"**SHE'S AWESOME" yelled Beast Boy**

**Robin signal for silence and continued "well that's good but, she is also a telepath and we can learn our enemy's --"**

"**SHE CAN READ MINDS!?!!!!?!"**

**Beast Boy was long gone before anyone could respond from the confusion.**

"_**WHAT DO I DO !?!" **_**said Beast Boy. As he was about to knock on Light's door, she already opened the door,**

" _**Hi Beast Boy" **_**she said sheepishly.**

**A.N: SORRY BUT I WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!!! Please review. LUV YA =-}**


	3. Chapter 3: New Day

AN: so I haven't updated in over a year… but this story is too good to keep to myself, so here an extra long chapter for my extra long absence. (FYI _italics_ are thoughts)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 3: NEW DAY

Narrator POV

_What do I say!!! ……wait is Light laughing at me ? _

"yes I am" light sighed

"I'm sorry for….uh…you know…and um…… about…"

Light giggled again

"it's okay your not the first one"

Beast boy puffed up with anger as he thought of light being with anyone else and light was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"beast boy you are too cute when you're angry"

He blushed

" so ….uh tell me about yourself" beast boy asked as he and light walked back to the others.

"didn't robin tell you?"

"yeah about that I sorta ran out when I heard mind reader."

"OK *giggle* so I can read minds when I want to, shoot fire out of my eyes, and limbs and I can fly"

"you can choose to read minds?"

"yeah it can get annoying at sometimes with my mind always open. There's no element of surprise to life"

They had just reached the others when the alarm rang out.

"TITANS GO!!"

The titans reached to see that the city was being attack with the newly formed duo of control freak and mothman. The moth babies were bigger and badder than ever. everyone went to work. Everyone had their hands full and they were getting exhausted. the more they defeated the bugs the more control freak produced with his whacked remote.

"DON'T GIVE UP" shouted Robin

Beast boy tried to take on 3 at one time and ended up knocked out cold. Light could only look on as he was defeated and something inside her broke wide open. her eyes glowed a violent red and her body felt as hot as an active volcano. She was angry, but not petty anger, so angry that she could wipe out the earth. she could see absolutely nothing but she knew where everyone was. Before she could try to contain it, her body unleashed a deathblow while in midair. Every pore of her body shot fire. The street was filled with the fiery blast, the sun wasn't visable. Every thought filled her mind, hearing everyone's fear fueled the fire. Beast boy came to as the fire burned the moths with the smell of burned flesh all around the fire subsided Light became visable again and stared to fall toward the ground. Beast boy caught her. Her uniform was badly burned and she was unconscious. Starfire and raven caried her back to the tower, while Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy took moth man and control freak to where they belong. But Beast boy was distracted, wondering if Light will be OK.

Light's POV

Everything was dark for a long time. I have never done that before and I had a feeling that a repeat could cost me my life. When I open my eyes, I saw beast boy, dosing in a chair by my bed. I was too stiff to move so I had to call to him.

"beast boy"

I came out a whisper, but he heard me an rushed to my side. He helped me sit up. I'm not injured… I think but I feel so drained.

"how long was I out?"

"about 4 hours" said beast boy

I looked up into Beast boy's eyes and saw fear and worry there. With effort I reached up and touched his cheek, but he stopped me.

"why are you sad Beast boy?"

He looked away but he answer.

"I was… afraid that I lost you."

I was completely shocked. It hadn't been 2 day and I think Beast boy has fallen for me…. Like I think I have fallen for him. It terrified him, but I need to wipe that look from his face.

"beast boy look at me"

He looked my way and I reached out and took is hand.

"I not hearing what your thinking, but I can see how you feel for me in your eyes"

He blushed and let out a huge sigh

"Light, I didn't think this would happen so soon, but here goes nothing… Light will you be my girlfriend?

At first I didn't answer and he must have misunderstood my hesiatation because he was about to turn away when I held tighter to his hand

"yes "

With that one word, beast boy kissed my cheek making it the best moment of my life.


End file.
